


Emotional Honesty Goes Both Ways

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWBBEVATAWKOSTWTH for short, PWP, Praise Kink, Sappy, but over half the fic is just talking so instead let's call it, it is porn and it doesn't really have a plot, porn with boys being emotionally vulnerable and talking about what kind of sex they want to have, technically? I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Steven and Andrew ask for what they want





	Emotional Honesty Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> this fic exists in a world where Steven doesn’t move to new york or at least hasn’t moved there yet. (and if he DOES end up moving there, then they do long distance for awhile until they can live in the same place again and everything is great, the end.)
> 
> beta by the absolutely wonderful [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames)
> 
> and the usual disclaimer: If you're one of the people appearing in this fic, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

"Hey Andrew," Steven says, walking up and dropping down onto the other side of the couch where Andrew is settled in with his laptop.

Andrew always manages a certain slouchiness while working on the couch, but Steven takes it to another level. He either sprawls with his legs and arms akimbo and head tilted back, or tucks himself up into a ball and melts into a corner. Now, he’s sitting almost like a normal person, a pose that makes him look as tense as a bow string.

Andrew puts his laptop down on the coffee table and turns to Steven, wanting to give his full attention to whatever is happening here.

"Yeah?" he asks.

Steven puts his hand up behind his head and ruffles at the hair there. "So," he says and then stops again.

"So...?" Andrew prompts.

"Yeah, so remember the discussion we had about how we trust each other so much and feel comfortable telling each other anything and will never judge each other?"

"Uh huh. I remember. Although that makes it sound like some kind of weird synchronized statement that we recited together. I remember it as a little bit more of a conversation than that," Andrew says.

"Okay, okay sure, but," Steven ruffles his hair again and Andrew begins to feel a pit of nervousness form in his belly. Steven is always so open and expressive and willing to be the first one to talk about his feelings or thoughts, so this level of discomfort is concerning.

"Steven. Out with it. What's going on?"

Steven tips his head back to mumble at the ceiling and says, “it’s a sex thing.”

Andrew exhales the small bit of tension he's been holding. "Oh, that's all."

"No! That's not _all_ ," Steven says. "Well, I mean, yeah that's the one thing I want to talk about, but you make it sound like it’s not a big deal."

"Because it's not," Andrew says. "You just now said it yourself. We told each other we'd be comfortable talking about anything."

"Why are you so reasonable?"

"All part of my stoic charm," Andrew smiles. "Now. Spill it."

Steven seems to deflate all at once. "I want to tell you what to do in bed," he says.

"Like, some kind of BDSM thing?"

"Kind of, maybe? Not so much with the sadism thing. But uh, yeah. I guess a little bit of the dominating part?"

"Huh. Interesting, not what I expected," At the tiny spark of panic beginning on Steven's face, Andrew quickly clarifies, "Not that I'm necessarily against it. I'm just surprised. So what brought this on?"

Steven squirms a little. "It's...kind of a control thing. Like, you know how my brain is always running a thousand miles an hour all the time?" Andrew nods but doesn’t say anything.  Now that Steven has finally started talking, he doesn’t want to interrupt. "I think that being in control of something for once would quiet my mind. Put me so in the moment and present and focused on you." He isn't staring at the ceiling anymore, but instead looks right into Andrew's eyes, almost like he's already attained that single-minded focus.

"What do you mean in control 'for once'?" Andrew laughs a little. "You're almost always neurotically in control. How many episodes did it take before you loosened up to give me any kind of creative input?"

"No, no," Steven shakes his head. "That's only," he stumbles over his words a little. "That's like. Like a veil of control. Sure, I do what I can to hold on to everything, but there are always lots of hiccups and bumps along the way and schedules to change and things fall through and stuff doesn't turn out exactly how I want it because there isn't enough time to make it perfect. This would be simple. Just me and you. I'd tell you something, and you'd do it.” His voice catches a little and he begins to blush as he continues, "Plus, uh, I think it'd be really hot to see you wherever I want to put you. All laid out for me."

Andrew starts to flush a little bit too. He’s not sure yet if he’s into this idea the way Steven is, but he does always like seeing Steven aroused and flustered. "Well, okay, I think I get that. I'm willing to try it."

"Really? You don't want to think about it or anything first?" Steven asks.

Andrew shrugs, "I'm always up for trying things with you. New foods, new countries, new sexcapades."

"Did you really just say sexcapades?"

"This seemed like too serious of a conversation for puns, so I had to go with _some_ kind of wordplay."  

Steven eyes him sidelong, "Since when do you think any conversation is too serious for puns?"

"Since I couldn't think of one," he admits. Steven laughs with his whole body, breaking any remaining tension in the conversation. "But yeah, sexcapades. I'm definitely willing to try them with you."

"Cool," Steven gives him a small smile. "It should be something you're into too though, not just you being along for the ride.  I want to order you around, but other than that, I don't have a particular way I want to go with this. Is there anything you'd want?"

"Uhh," Andrew's mind blanks. "Not that I can think of."

"That's okay. I totally sprang this on you out of nowhere. How about you think about it a few days? And then you can also make sure you really want to do this and aren't just agreeing to it on impulse," Steven says and starts to look a worried again.

Andrew rolls his eyes and leans over to kiss him gently on the cheek. "This emotional honesty thing goes both ways remember? I promise I'd tell you if I didn't want to try it."

"Okay yeah," Steven grins. "I trust you."

 

\------

 

Over the next few days Andrew thinks about that 'Steven wants to tell me what to do during sex' conversation. He’s glad they had a mature adult talk about what Steven wanted and why, but now that he’s distanced from it, almost all he can think about is Steven saying _"I think it'd be really hot to see you wherever I want to put you. All laid out for me."_  So that’s points in favor of Andrew being into this too, which is nice.  He'd definitely be willing to try it even if that weren't the case- Steven’s fantasy doesn’t push any 'nope' buttons for him. But obviously there’s a difference between being a willing participant and being an excited participant, and Andrew prefers the latter.

Now, he just needs to figure out what exactly he wants from the experience. He knows Steven is stubborn as hell and will want some kind of real answer. He won’t be satisfied for Andrew to just shrug and go with the flow. That “along for the ride” attitude was where their professional relationship began and it served them perfectly well for the first season of the show, but they've grown past that point now. Andrew is all-in on Worth It and all-in for their relationship.

He's at a bit of a loss though for what he wants. Brief internet research can only take you so far, and his only options for help figuring out what he might like seem to be either porn, incredibly sketchy-looking articles about BDSM as popularized à la 50 Shades of Grey, or 20,000 word grandiose blog posts. That last option would probably be the most helpful but honestly, he really doesn’t have time for that with his current work schedule.  

So Andrew is left feeling a little bit stuck, until he remembers a small moment from the brunch episode. That was one of the last episodes they filmed before they admitted their feelings and kissed for the first time. It’s the episode where he finally realized that Steven wasn't only trying to produce a good show, but was also trying to woo him by taking him on these food adventures.  Honestly, Andrew is still baffled that he never noticed that when he was pining over Steven, Steven was pining right back. But that episode certainly catapulted him into understanding. In addition to writing him a goddamn middle school love note to ask him to go to brunch, Steven literally looked directly at Andrew while saying that brunch was a way to win someone's heart. He eagerly agreed to letting Andrew feed him pancakes, and he gave Andrew as many compliments as possible, only a small number of which actually made it into the episode.

It's the memory of those compliments that provides Andrew with a realization.

 

\-----

 

Three days after their initial discussion, their roles reverse and Andrew approaches while Steven is on the couch. He's determined to be more casual and less freaked out then Steven was when talking about what he wanted from sex, but the way his heart is beating tells him it's going to be more difficult than he expected. He sits close, allowing Steven to drape his arm around his shoulders. It feels like a good approach to this conversation. It's nice and intimate, a comfortable position that they frequently end up in both on and off camera, but at the same time, being pressed together side-by-side with his head tilted towards Steven's shoulder means that it's natural to not have to look directly into Steven's eyes for the entire conversation. The slight bit of distance will hopefully make the words come out easier.

“I’ve thought about the sex talk we had,” Andrew begins, determined to lay it all out from the beginning, instead of dancing around it.

Steven sputters a little. “You can’t call it a “sex talk”! That makes it sound like a birds and the bees type thing!”

“Alright fine. I’ve thought about the discussion we had about you wanting to dominate me in bed. Is that better?”

Steven reddens and his voice only sounds a little strained when he says, “Sure. Yes. Go on.”

“First off, before you freak out, I haven’t changed my mind. I want to try this with you,” Andrew does look directly at Steven’s face for this part. It’s an easy sentence to say. He’s not being truly vulnerable here, only confirming what he already told Steven the first time.

Steven licks his lips a little and flushes even more. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

Steven tilts his upper torso towards Andrew, so that he can kiss him without turning his neck at an awkward angle and can still keep his arm wrapped around Andrew's shoulders all the while. It’s a comfortable kiss, soft and unhurried. Andrew tries to press into it further, opening to brush his tongue along Steven’s lower lip. But just as he begins to do so, Steven pulls away. Andrew makes a slightly displeased face, but Steven doesn’t relent and doesn’t let himself be pulled back into the kiss.

“That was the first part of what you were gonna think about. What about the second part? What do you want Andrew? How do I make this good for you?” Steven is so so earnest, and that’s what makes it so easy to talk to him. He genuinely wants to know the answer. Wants to know what Andrew is thinking, and wants to give him what he asks for.

So it’s only with a modicum of embarrassment that Andrew says, “Do you remember Brunch?”

Steven blinks. “Uh like as a concept? Or how we went to brunch with the Tasty crew two weeks ago?”

“No, you idiot,” Andrew says fondly, “the Brunch Episode.”

“Oh right! And of course I remember, I planned it, _idiot,_ " Steven says mockingly, repeating Andrew’s insult right back to him with an enamored smile on his face.

“Do you remember at A-Frame you uh, you gave me lots of compliments? You told me I was smart and a good co-host?” And for the first time Andrew’s resolution to be An Adult Who Can Ask For What He Wants falters and he buries his face into Steven’s side.

Steven replies softly, “Yeah Andrew, I remember. I meant it.”

Andrew groans a little in frustration at himself for being embarrassed about this, before clearing his throat and getting it over with, “Well. I liked that. A lot. I mean, I was totally gone on you at that point, so of course I loved hearing that kind of shit from you. But it also, uh, turned me on a little.”

Steven wrinkles his forehead, “So you just want me to be nice to you? And me being nice turns you on? Because dude, I have to say, if that’s the case, I’ve probably given you a lot of awkward boners over the years.”

“No, it’s not being nice exactly. It’s the compliments.”

Steven’s confusion disappears and is replaced with glee, “Oh ho! This is some kind of praise kink thing isn’t it?”

Andrew brings his head out from where he had it pressed to Steven’s side in order to shoot him a glare. “Maybe, shutup. Yes.”

Steven ratchets his smile down from teasing to fond and says, “I think I can make that work.” He gently presses his palm to Andrew’s cheek.

Andrew lets out a long breath before smiling and says, “Okay, yeah. We’re doing this then.” He moves in to kiss Steven, intending to return to where they broke off earlier, but before he can, Steven pulls back again. “What is it now?” Andrew asks. “I thought we were ready to go? I know what you want, you know what I want, time for sexcapades.”

“First of all, I can’t believe you just used the word sexcapades again,” Steven says. “Secondly, we should make sure there isn’t anything else we need to figure out. Like, what other limits do we have? What do you not want?”

Andrew hums thoughtfully. “I think we should just stick physically to the kind of sex we’ve already had. You’ll tell me what to do, but it won’t be anything new for us, it’ll just be the fact that they’re commands instead of a conversation. And if we need to stop, we’ll just say stop.”

“Alright, I like it. But specifically what do you want from the praise? Do you just want to hear me say nice things about how you’re perfect and beautiful? Or do you want it to also be like, dirty talk?”

Andrew squirms a little at “perfect”, but focuses on the last part of the sentence. “How exactly are you planning on making praise into dirty talk?” he says incredulously.

“Well I could just tell you that you’re beautiful, because you really really are,” Andrew’s breath catches and then Steven leans in close to his ear and whispers, “Or, I could also tell you about how your lips look so beautiful wrapped around my cock.”

Andrew gulps.

He goes from ‘slightly aroused’ to ‘hard enough to hammer nails’ in about 0.5 seconds and his pupils dilate so fast that he can feel the room get brighter.  “Uh. Oh wow oh yes um, please. That second thing.”

Steven chuckles, “I love it when you’re too horny to string a sentence together.”

“Are we good now? Because I’d really like to know where you want me,” Andrew practically whines.

Steven leans back a little to study his face and says, “Yeah, I think we are,” before smiling hugely.

 

\------

 

It starts off awkward at first.  Steven looks Andrew up and down like he doesn’t know where to begin, and Andrew reaches out towards Steven’s face but stops abruptly on the way because he isn’t sure if he’s supposed to do anything. Does he stay motionless until Steven tells him to? Does he do whatever he wants to until Steven tells him to do something different?

Thankfully, Steven shakes himself out of his reverie and says, “Why don’t we just make-out for a bit? Relax into it.”  

The feeling of Steven’s lips on his own is a balm for any remaining worries Andrew has. His mouth feels so warm and familiar, but just a little bit sweeter with the anticipation of what’s to come riding high between them. Andrew’s arms are still uncertain though, held stiffly a few inches from the sides of his body. Without breaking the kiss, Steven reaches out and pulls Andrew’s arms around his neck, and then puts his own hands around Andrew’s waist. It’s not exactly a command, but Steven confidently manipulating his arms doesn’t feel quite like a request either.  

Eventually, Steven moves from kissing Andrew’s lips to work up around his jaw, arriving at his ear where he slowly licks and sucks at his earlobe while Andrew whines and shudders.  With his lips right on the edge of Andrew’s ear, Steven tells him, “I’ve always loved how sensitive your ears are. You make such pretty noises for me. Now I’m going to move to the other side, and you’re going to stay still, alright? No moving.”

Steven works his way around and brings his lips to Andrew’s other ear, and this time, Andrew’s whining is even louder with the effort of not moving.

When Steven pulls away, Andrew is flushed and his heart is racing. He doesn’t understand how he can be such a mess only from kisses on his lips and on his ears, something they’ve done hundreds of times.  But then Steven looks him in the eye and says, “You did so good Andrew. Stayed still just like I told you,” and Andrew feels like he’s going to die from how turned on he is.

"Stand up for me," Steven says. Andrew quickly rises from the couch and turns to face Steven, who breathes in sharply.  Andrew can't believe that such a simple action has Steven reacting this way.

Andrew quirks his lips into a teasing smile. "You liked that?"

"Oh hell yes." And Andrew knows that if Steven is swearing, he's already starting to lose his composure. "Take off your shirt." At Steven’s words, Andrew quickly pulls his t-shirt over his head and drops it to the side.

Andrew's comfortable in his body. He knows he looks good, and he knows that Steven likes how he looks. So being shirtless typically doesn't invoke any strong feeling in him other than the excitement of knowing that he's going to get to press his skin to Steven's skin. But the way Steven is sitting on the couch with his legs spread and looking at Andrew like that simple action was one of the hottest things in the world? Well... it's a lot.

"Now the pants." Andrew unbuttons and unzips his jeans and starts to push them down his thighs when Steven says, "Stop. I just asked for the pants, not your boxers too."

Andrew stops and says, "I might have started our discussion with certain expectations in mind for what would happen after we talked. And I might have not worn any underwear for that particular reason."

Steven groans and tosses his head back, draping his arm over his eyes. "Holy fuck," he whispers. He looks back at Andrew before taking a deep breath and saying, "Keep going then."

Andrew finishes undressing while Steven watches with hungry eyes. After slipping his jeans all the way off his heels and piling them on top of his shirt, he straightens up and returns Steven's gaze. He licks his lips, partly out of nerves and partly out of anticipation. His dick is so hard and he can see an answering bulge in Steven's pants, straining at the zipper.

"Now step closer," Steven tells him, "and get on your knees." Andrew feels like he's being pulled by a string as he drops in front of the couch between Steven's spread legs. Steven reaches out with one hand to run it through Andrew's hair, and with the other hand he holds Andrew's chin and traces his thumb over his lower lip saying, "Thank you Andrew. That's so good. You're being perfect for me, doing exactly what I want." Andrew's heart beats more rapidly and his dick is straight-up leaking at this point.

Andrew's voice is rough as he says, "I really really want to suck your cock right now."

Steven's hand tightens reflexively in his hair. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Andrew says, and then his lips twist into a wry smile, "but I don't know how long I can stay on my knees before they start complaining."

Steven huffs out a laugh, "Okay, old man."

"Fuck off, I’m literally less than six months older than you."

Steven starts to disentangle his fingers from Andrew’s hair and says, “Alright then, stand up and go to the bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed, I’ll be there in a minute.” After a brief pause he adds, “And don’t touch yourself.”

Whatever little bit of arousal that might have disappeared during the talk about his knees comes back in full force at those words. Without Steven saying that, Andrew probably wouldn’t have thought to touch himself, probably would have focused on how to best arrange himself on the bed for Steven to walk in and see. But now it’s all that he can think about. When he gets to the bed and sits down, he has to grab at his own thighs so tight that his knuckles turn white in order to stop from putting a hand on his erection.

Steven walks into the bedroom after what has to be less than 90 seconds, but what felt like an eternity. He lost his shirt somewhere along the way.

“You didn’t touch, did you?” Steven asks.

Andrew shakes his head vigorously, “No, no I didn’t.”

“Perfect. You’re being so good for me Andrew,” he says as he steps forward. Their bed is low to the floor, a cheap Ikea piece, and it means that with Steven standing this close, his crotch is directly in front of Andrew’s face. “You wanted something didn’t you?” At Andrew’s rapid nodding, he continues, “Ask me for it.”

“Can I suck your cock?” Andrew is almost surprised by the desperation in his voice.

Steven begins to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, saying “Yes, you can. But still no touching yourself until I say.”

Andrew reaches out to help push Steven’s pants and boxers down and off his legs, and then groans at the sight of Steven _finally_ being naked. His dick is hard and perfect and right there, and Andrew wants to dive in and get as much of Steven in his mouth as he can.  But he also wants to take this slow, show Steven how attentive he can be, so he first starts with his hands, running them up Stevens thighs and then moving to hold onto his hips. He places his mouth right on one of Steven’s hipbones and kisses and sucks there before repeating the motion on the other side. He traces his lips and tongue along the seam where Steven’s leg meets his torso, slowly bringing his mouth closer and closer to Steven’s cock.

Finally he can’t wait anymore, and he brings one of his hands to wrap around the base of Steven’s dick, while simultaneously reaching his tongue out to swipe at the little bit of precome beading at the head. He’s rewarded by Steven moaning and resting a hand gently on his hair, and just like that, his patience disappears. He starts to lick in earnest, long and broad swipes from the base to the head, wet and messy with his saliva. Once he’s satisfied, he takes Steven into his mouth, starting with shallow dips of his head but going deeper each time, until his lips meet the hand he still has curled around the base.

Steven’s hand holds tighter in Andrew’s hair, and with his mouth still working, Andrew looks up to find Steven meeting his gaze. His voice sounds wrecked when he starts babbling, “Oh god Andrew, I told you before how pretty you look with your lips wrapped around my cock, but actually seeing you is a hundred times better than I remember. Your mouth is so perfect, wet and hot around me. And the way you just take me. Like you can’t get enough. Fuck you’re gorgeous like this.”

Putting all of his focus on Steven’s dick had briefly distracted him from his own, but at Steven’s words, Andrew remembers how hard and turned on he is, and he feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t get some kind of friction. But he knows that Steven doesn’t want him to touch himself, so instead Andrew wraps his hands around the backs of Steven’s thighs to help him thrust in and out of his mouth.

Steven’s breathing has gone fast and erratic and he says, “Andrew, I’m gonna come on your face. Is that okay?” and Andrew nods as much as he can while still keeping Steven in his mouth. Facials aren’t new for them, they’ve both been on the receiving end before, but Andrew still appreciates Steven asking. It can be hot, or it can just be awkwardly sticky depending on the mood he’s in. Right now the idea of Steven staring down at him and telling him how good he looks with come on his face? Yeah, that’s definitely hot.

Steven’s legs are shaking, a surefire sign that he’s not going to last much longer. Andrew speeds up just a little bit more, and Steven loses it and pulls out of Andrew’s mouth. With one hand he cradles the back of Andrew’s head, and with the other he keeps his cock pointed at Andrew’s face, spattering his cheeks and lips with come.

Steven catches his breath and then drops to his knees, pressing his forehead to Andrew’s. He draws back and drags a finger through one of the droplets of come, holding it out for Andrew to taste. Andrew takes the finger into his mouth, licking at it the way he had around Steven’s dick. Steven lets out a small punched-out moan and says, “Fuck, Andrew. You’re perfect. You sucked me off so well and you look so pretty like this, covered in my come.” At his words, Andrew’s hips make little circles and aborted thrusts at the air.  Steven continues, “And you were so good, did exactly what I said and didn’t touch.”

Andrew is totally overwhelmed by Steven’s praise, he feels like he’s been hard for hours, and he thinks he might honestly just die if he doesn’t get his hand on his cock within 15 seconds. Thankfully, Steven tells him, “You were so good for me Andrew, you can touch now.”

Andrew’s hand flies to his lap and he begins to jerk himself fast. He doesn’t have the ability to take this slow and make it last. Steven seems to sense it too, because he immediately zeros in on Andrew’s most sensitive places. He brings a hand up to play with Andrew’s balls, and puts his mouth to an ear, licking and sucking at the earlobe while whispering a litany of nonsense that all seems to be some variation on “perfect”, “beautiful”, and “good”.

Andrew is almost silent when he orgasms, with his eyes shut and his mouth open, and with come dripping over his own fist and then down onto Steven’s hand as well.  Steven pushes his forehead to Andrew’s again, and they just breathe together for a few seconds, before Steven begins to press soft, unhurried, open-mouthed kisses to Andrew’s lips.

“Hey Andrew,” he says after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“Remember when I teased you about being old because you didn’t want to be on your knees?”

“Yeah.”

“I take it all back, because my knees are killing me.”

Andrew laughs and drags Steven up by the arm onto the bed, pulling both of them backwards to lie down flat with their lower legs still hanging off the edge and their feet on the floor. They take a few more minutes just to bask in the afterglow, trading small kisses and soft smiles.

Unfortunately, Andrew’s need to be practical breaks the spell. “Come on,” he says, “we gotta get cleaned up. Shower? Or just a washcloth?”

Steven screws his eyes shut, shakes his head, and wraps his arms and legs around Andrew like an octopus. “Nope, no getting up. Only cuddling.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. You’re really going to want to clean up,” Andrew says. “Otherwise you’re going to be _so_ unhappy in about 20 minutes when I start whining non-stop about having dried come flaking off my face.”

“Eww. Andrew! Gross.”

Andrew rolls his eyes fondly. “Steven, you’re not allowed to say it’s gross when you’re the one that put it there.”

“Ugh, fine.” Steven says, disentangling his limbs from Andrew. “I hate you for making me get up though.”

“Pfft, you love me.”

Steven’s whole face goes soft and his eyes sparkle just a little as he smiles and says, “You’re right, I do. I really do love you.”

“I love you too, Steven.” Andrew says, as he draws him into one last kiss before pulling both of them to their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is the first fic I've written EVER and I'm so nervous right now. My brain really wants to qualify this with some kind of 'omg this is probably bad' but I REFUSE, because that's a surefire way to make people not want to read it. That's also why I'm throwing this panicked nonsense in an end note instead of at the top. And you know what? Even though I'm nervous and it's probably not the best, it's still better than anything I ever thought I could write, and I'm proud of myself for completing it and posting.
> 
> Also, I’m SORRY because there are no puns in this fic! None! None at all! Every Worth It fic deserves to have puns, but I’m awful at them and couldn’t think of anything. So if you see a good opportunity for a place to add in a pun, let me know.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. I love each and every one of you <3


End file.
